


Lifeless Butterflies and Dried Petals

by Lindseywrites1



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Lesbians, One Sided Love, Song fic, flower petals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindseywrites1/pseuds/Lindseywrites1
Summary: a Hanahaki disease AND a song fic in 2020? you know it! basically grace and alice angst (also bl**d and thr*wing up trigger warning!!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lifeless Butterflies and Dried Petals

**Author's Note:**

> once again, mary kate wiles as grace chasity 2020
> 
> the song is bubble gum by clairo
> 
> !!blood and throwing up trigger warning!!

2019 summer was a rough time for Grace Chasity, it started off great with her hanging out with her acquaintance, Alice.

_Sorry I didn't kiss you_

Little by little they spent more of their days with each other and having a great time, butterflies always came to Grace’s stomach when she thought of Alice and she never understood why.

_But it's obvious I wanted to_

One late night the duo was watching some crappy movie in the cineplex theatre when they had a moment.

**“Hey is it just me or is this the worst movie i’ve ever seen?”** Grace whispered to Alice and the other girl let out a giggle and smiled, something Grace always strived to see happen. _“Yeah it’s like..really bad, why’d we come see it again?”_ she got closer and whispered into Grace’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine and the butterflies in her stomach fluttering harshly. **“No clue honestly, wanna go?”** Alice hadn’t realize how close she had gotten when Grace turned her head, their noses being centimeters away from each other.

_bubble gum down my throat and it’s a curse._

Two deep breaths in from the duo and they looked into each other’s eyes and right as Grace leaned in, the brown haired girl stood up, the redhead getting up to follow after her. **“Do you think we could trade our tickets for a different movie?”** Grace was met with silence. **“Alice? Alice what’s wrong?..Listen I’m sorry about that weird moment in the theater-“** Alice stopped and turned to look at her _“I’m seeing someone, her name is Deb.”_

_But my luck couldn't get any worse_

all of a sudden the fluttering butterflies died down, slowing till they felt like they were dropping one by one to the deepest pit of Graces stomach and a huge pill like feeling settled it’s way into her throat. **“Oh? That’s great! I’m happy for you!”**

_'Cause I swallowed the bubble gum_

Alice gave her pitying eyes and smiled while placing her hand on her shoulder _“What happened in there, it can’t ever happen again, okay?”_ **“..okay.”** Alice nodded and looked at her phone, searching for an out of this conversation. _“My dad is coming to pick me up, I told him the movie ended early, is that okay?”_ Grace felt like she couldn’t get a single word out and just nodded, the two girls stood there in silence till Bill’s car pulled up. Grace waved goodbye to the father and daughter and walked home, tears streaming down her face.

_Oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb_

The next few days neither girl made an attempt to contact the other, Grace still heartbroken over a girl that was never hers and Alice oblivious and spending time with her girlfriend instead. One night Grace woke up to drink some water, her throat feeling as if there was something stuck in it, even after drinking two cups of water the feeling was still there. She started coughing and coughing into her elbow when she felt something light in her mouth, she reached in and pulled out a flower petal.

_Pink flowers grow from my skin_

soon after that Grace felt immense pain in her lungs and chest, booking it to her restroom when a wave of nausea washed over her. 

_**!!VOMIT AND BLOOD TRIGGER WARNING!!** _

as soon as she reached the restroom she puked into the toilet, light pink petals with their edges painted in a light coating of her blood coming out. 

_Pepto Bismol veins and I grin_

when it finally was over Grace took to the internet to figure out what was happening, apparently it was called Hanahaki disease, a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one sided love. 

**“Alice..”**

she whispered out her name and went for her phone before stopping and staring at her contact photo.

_You look so nice in your shirt_

it was a picture of her laughing, in a pink shirt with a matching bow in her hair. she looked gorgeous and it took her breath away once more, a few more coughs and petals and she sets her phone back down. Head in her hands as she stresses over what will happen.

_It's sad because it just hurts_

she continued reading about what she had when something caught her breath and she started silently crying, the options were either Alice having the same feelings back, removal of the infection or..death. Two of those clearly weren’t going to work out, so she settled with the last option she had, surgery. Who would even operate on her? a regular doctor?

_I'd do anything for you_

**_“beggars can’t be choosers”_** she thought to herself, all that she knew was Alice COULD NOT under any circumstances find out what is happening.

_But would you do that for me, too?_

Eventually the sleep got to her and she went back to bed, once she woke up she kept quiet during breakfast but after a harsh cough and petals falling out of her mouth she explained what happened to be wrong with her. A few calls and strings pulled later and she had a surgery appointment set in three weeks.

_'Cause I swallowed the bubble gum_

Three painful weeks pass by, filled with agony, crying, blood, and soon enough fully grown flowers coming out of her mouth. She couldn’t wait till this was over with, deep down she remembered that if she removes the infection the romantic feelings she felt towards Alice would disappear completely and at that point she believes that’s all she felt for her anymore.

_Oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb_

The surgery was a success and Grace spent the rest of her summer inside and studying, even when she came back to school she strayed far from Alice and the opportunity of love with no explanation and fell into the nerd group. Alice was angry with the girls actions, not understanding why she refused to be around her anymore, gifting her the nickname “nerdy prude” out of spite. Grace didn’t mind, no amount of mocking or hateful glares from Alice and her girlfriend would make her regret taking those damned flowers away.

_Pink flowers grow from my skin_

No one knew why but ever since that summer, Grace Chasity carried dried pink, stained red flower petals in her binder for the rest of her senior year.

_Pepto Bismol veins and I grin._


End file.
